


Peter's New Mission

by shipsailwrite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsailwrite/pseuds/shipsailwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's just joined the Avengers. He's learning quite a bit of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely at Home

Peter sighed, walking up the building steps. Ever since he had joined the Avengers, he’d been exhausted. _I’ve saved plenty of people doing it the way I have been._ The Avengers, however, thought that protocol was just as important. _Who cares, as long as you get it done?_ The only person who had agreed with Peter so far was Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. And Peter could almost swear that Iron Man himself had been checking him out. _Must’ve been something behind me…_

Peter got the keys out for his apartment, his hands even shaking a little, remembering the look he’d gotten when he’d walked in.  
 _“Hello, who’s this kid?” Stark eyed him up and down._  
 _Captain America chimed in. “That’s the new guy. Spiderman.” Stark nodded, gave him another up and down, and turned around, saying something into his watch and left to another room down the hallway. “Welcome aboard, kid!” The cap smiled at him expectantly. Peter looked around. He hadn’t really wanted to join, but that Fury guy didn’t seem too keen on hearing a no._  
 _“Hey, Liberty, are there any drinks here?” A laugh came from the room Stark had gone to._  
 _Rogers looked confused, but grabbed a water bottle from under a table. “So, anyways, your assessment went through, and we just want to work on your-”_  
 _“Spangles! He doesn’t care about any of that.” Tony looked over at Peter, adding, “It’s all sciencey stuff, you really wouldn’t care.” He darted his head back to the data sheet. “Actually, I, uh, really like science, sir.” Stark frowned, and then looked back up._  
 _“Yeah, I can see that you interned at Oscorp. Well, I suppose if you want knockoff things. Although, I hear they have killer lizards.” Peter chuckled. “I’ve gotta run kid, don’t let Stars and Stripey over here ruin your time.” With that, he winked, and left._  
 _Peter thought he saw him look back, and right at his bum, it seemed, but then Captain America spoke up. With a look of annoyance on his face, he led Peter to another room. “As I was saying, your tactical combat skills in a group have yet to be tested…”_

And for six and a half hours, Peter fought (well, pretended to fight?) some holograms, and every time he or his hologram buddy missed, an electric shock would tell him he’d been ‘hit’. And his ‘buddy’ got in the way a lot.

Throwing the Avengers training suit off to the floor, Peter was stripped down to his socks and briefs. He dropped to his small mattress. He flung a web to turn out the light, telling himself he’d clean it up later, and took off the web shooters from his wrist. He laid there in the dark for a few minutes, tossing and turning. _Only one way to calm down, I guess._ He felt a familiar heat under the covers, and let his imagination start to run.

****Smut Ahead!****

First he thought of the very flexible Black Widow he’d met before, but after a few seconds and it did nothing, he looked for a new subject through his mind. He pulled and stretched himself, getting longer and harder with every stroke.  
Without any conscious thought, Tony Stark sprung into his mind’s eye. He was surprised at himself, but even more surprised when a bead of warm precum slipped from him. He used it to help himself, his thumb slipping over the ridge before his helmet going smoothly. He started picking up the pace, his breath getting heavy. He sat back and imagined Stark, on his knees, stroking him. _Come on, Parker. We both know who the big boy is here._ Peter turned himself around, face first on the bed, using his own knees and forehead to keep up. He changed hands, using his left to stroke, as he imagined Tony, first, gingerly sucking on his sac and moving his fingers over to his crevice. Peter almost gagged himself on his fingers, getting them slick. He hesitated. He’d never done this before. Still rubbing his hard erection, he slid his fingers over his hole, rimming it slightly. He gasped. He never thought of how good this could make him feel. Carefully, he inserted his middle finger. A sharp inhale was the only sound in the apartment, until a car with booming speakers passed. Peter snapped out of his fantasy for a moment, then changed his position, sitting up on the edge of his bed, spread open. He used some more of his own precum to moisten his fingers again, and the entered himself with two fingers, just under his sac. “ _Ohhh. Fuck_ ,” Peter groaned. It felt so good, as he imagined Tony himself easing into him.

He started lowering a third finger down, when sirens flew past his window. His ring finger just barely touched his entrance when he remembered his job. “Oh, fuck,” Peter said. He walked as best he could to his closet, feet thudding against the old wooden floor. He started to pull on his suit, and had trouble getting the suit over his still rock hard erection. He tucked his head into the elastic of the waistband for now. As uncomfortable as it was, he wasn’t going to have that plastered on the newspaper. He had just inserted the web shooters into their place when he heard movement in his kitchen. He forced his mask down as fast as his could, jabbing his lip a little on the way down. Gloveless, he walked out of his room to the hallway, when he saw a dark male figure leaning against his counter.

“Hey there Princess. Don’t let me interrupt, you’re quite the entertaining. Oh, and don’t worry about the sirens. The other Avengers can handle it.”


	2. Peter's Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an overnight guest, and things get...a little frisky.

Peter leaned over the corner, trying not to walk as much as possible, to flip the light switch.

Captain America cringed. Well, Steve Rogers. He wasn’t in full uniform. In fact, he only had on a white undershirt and a pair of tight exercise shorts. _Guess the Cap wears that for sneaking into people’s houses?_ “Hey, uh, Steve?”

“Oh! Sorry, Peter,” Steve grinned bashfully, and his cheeks got a tad rosy. “There was a call, and we were going to have you come by, but Mr. Stark and Natasha already took care of it. I decided that since I had already passed here, I’d check up on you. Hard training day and all,” He added. “But it seems you find ways to relax.” The captain grinned slyly. Peter looked down at his dwindling cock for a moment, and when he looked back up, he realized Steve was too.

A little too late, the Cap looked away, clearing his throat, but Peter saw that he was having the same issues. Peter felt his blood flow switch back again, without his wanting it to. The Captain had his bag on the counter and was gathering it up, turning his front away. “You don’t have to-” Steve turned around quickly, catching Peter off guard. _Spider senses aren’t so useful when there’s no flow to my brain…_ Peter coughed. “You don’t have to go just yet.” Peter looked at the clock. “Jeez, it’s already three in the morning. You can stay here, if you want.” Not knowing what the response would be, Peter kept his eyes to the ground, hoping that the cracks in the floor would distract him from thinking of Steve’s gaze lingering on his erection. _Shouldn’t have thought of that,_ Peter scolded himself as the netted pants got tighter on him. He scolded himself for being in costume.

He didn’t notice that Steve had gotten a lot closer. Peter leaned forward, into the musky scent of the veteran. Rogers followed suit, and Peter could feel his hot breath tickle his lips. “Bathroom?” Steve whispered.

Peter leaned back out. “Uh, just down the hall,” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’ll, get you some blankets and you can crash on the couch.” He nodded to the living room. Steve paused, but nodded his agreement, heading down the hallway.

As soon as the door shut, Peter flew into action. Grabbing the nicest blanket Aunt Mae had sent him, along with the couch pillow and a spare sheet, he made a fast but useable bed out of his tattered couch. The toilet flushed, and he heard footsteps approach the living room.

He darted to the hallway to his bedroom, and yelled, “Night!” before letting the door shut behind him. His heart pounded against his chest. Gingerly, he removed the constrictive fabric from his massive erection, thinking of how big his guest was. Peter could tell when he saw, that Cap was only halfway there and was still as big as most guys. Peter was long enough, sure, but Rogers had some serious girth. _I want him to fuck me hard_. Peter had no idea where that voice came from, but it was right.

Thinking of his guest's endowment, Peter already felt the persistence of his own manhood as well. Listening carefully, Peter couldn't hear a noise from the living room. He eased his hand through his underwear once again, his cock still a little slippery from his last dose of precum. He started his same motions, back and forth, slowly stroking. He tugged on the head a little, twisting to the side as he went. He could feel himself about to lose himself, about to come. More beads of precum danced through his fingertips. He let out soft, short whines, trying to stay quiet as to not wake Steve.

Just seconds before Peter could get to the edge, the door cracked open a few cracks. "Hey, uh, Peter." Steve's deep voice tensed the air around Peter. He had been caught.  _Oh shit. What's he gonna do? This is awkward._ The only beam of light in the room, caused by the open door, landed lightly on Peter's pale thigh, just below his veiny, ready-to-explode cock.  _The Cap has to know what's going on…_

“I was going to ask for another blanket, but I think I found something better.” All Peter could see was the silhouette of the soldier in the doorway. “Can you show me some of your moves, Mr. Parker?” Slowly, Peter lowered himself off the bed, standing on his knees. The Captain walked his way over to the kneeled Spiderman.

He slipped off his dark basketball shorts, working to get them over his erection. When Peter saw what was beneath the boxers, he almost passed out. He was built like a porn star. I guess he’s superhuman in more than a few ways.

Peter looked up and saw the coy, expectant smile from Steve, and slowly, keeping eye contact, swallowed him down to the base, and he choked. The captain exhaled slowly and his head turned towards the ceiling. Peter felt a squirt of precum on his tongue, and used his tongue to smooth out the captain. He flicked his tongue at the tip, swirling it as he suckled. Once again, he tried to swallow the whole thing, but had to back away, because it was nearly halfway through his throat.

Steve gasped, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Peter stopped halfway down now and started working up speed. _“_ _Anhhh..”_ Steve moaned. _“_ _Fuck,_ I didn’t think you were-” Steve stopped as Peter sucked even harder, drawing his huge cock further in and making his cheeks fit tighter around it.

Peter kept his tempo, using his tongue to snake down the back of the shaft as he pleased. As he worked his way across the cock, Steve’s hands drifted to his hips, and he swung into Peter as much as he could. Finding that this wasn’t enough, he took Peter’s thick brown locks into his hands and pulled slightly. Mouth full, Peter let out a schoolboy whine. “You like that cock, do you?” Steve never used this voice when he was in public. Only in situations like this did his voice get so deep, and rough. The scratchiness of his voice made Peter whine once again.

_“_ _Ahhh, Jesus._ _”_ The captain gasped. _“_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Peter drew even deeper now as his throat widened a bit. “Come here. Now.” Steve ordered in his rough, scratchy voice. Peter hadn’t heard it before tonight, but hell, he’d be thinking about it for a while. Steve laid him on the bed, and grabbed a nice handful of Peter’s ass. Peter felt his hand leave and almost whined for it back when it came slapping back, and he was spanked. He moaned again, and responded by going deeper down on the thick shaft. Peter choked again. “Do you like this cock?” Peter groaned into the next thrust.

_S_ teve went from spanking Peter, to fingering right outside his entrance. Peter quickened his pace even more, hoping to please the captain into pleasing him. He had looked at the strong, rough hands of the Spangled man before, and the callused tips were lightly tracing the soft pink flesh of his entrance. Slowly, agonizingly so, Steve inserted one finger into Peter. He lightly tapped Peter’s prostate encouragingly, and Peter responded by holding as much of the cock as he could into his throat. He stayed this way for about five seconds, just throating the throbbing dick for as long as he could. Steve started shifting his hips up and down again, keeping rhythm with the one finger he had inserted. Even though it was just one, the large finger exceeded Peter’s previous expectations for ever getting fingered. “Two, _please_ _,”_ He begged in gasps between going down.

“You want two?” Steve smiled, and when Peter looked back up at him longingly, he laughed. “Work harder, Pete. Suck that cock.” Peter, driven by his sexual need to come, obliged, using one hand to help him now. “Fuck yes.” Before Spiderman could even sense it, Steve had his index and middle finger fucking him hard, curving just enough to press his prostrate. The callused pads were easily felt, because Peter was so sensitive. He could feel the familiar small stretch he always went through in foreplay. The friction was going to get to him. Those huge hot hands were slipping inside him. Outside of him. Steve took the fingers out and sucked on them, slathering them with his own spit to help lube up. Peter looked back to see the two fingers bury themselves in him, and he went back to sucking, lapping at the tip. The friction distracted him again, although this time it was smoother. Steve hit the prostrate multiple times in a row, and faster, and Jesus, Peter couldn’t fucking think, fuck, fuck, and then his eyes flashed and he was coming. Most of it got on the bed but some glistened on his and Steve’s knees.

Peter got back onto his knees to finish Steve. He started to go back to sucking, but Steve pushed him away. “I’m gonna come on that pretty little face.” Steve started to feel himself lose it. Usually he stopped himself, but this time he needed to see that beautiful white glint of his own seed on a pretty boy’s face. Just the thought of his cum on Peter, in his hair, and seeing the wanting, no, needing look for it on his face was enough to set him over the edge. Hot semen spilled onto Peter’s face, and Peter opened his mouth to oblige. He collected quite a bit on his pink tongue, but several drops fell onto his eye, and back across his nose.


End file.
